


I Put A Spell On You

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [9]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “I put a spell on youuuuu and now you’re miiiiiiine.”“Jack, no.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 9 of haunted septiween! Let me know what you thought down below!

Mark walked into the small house and stopped in his tracks. As he looked around, he heard music playing as he noticed dozens of decorations strewn about all over the place. On the coffee table by the door was a cracked, white skull with a spine attached to it. A few bats hung by the door along with some paper ghosts. All over in the living room was fake spiders, bugs, and things like that, that were caught in cobwebs.

“Hey! Welcome back!” His boyfriend Jack greeted him, popping his head out of the kitchen.

“I was gone for an hour.”

Jack grinned at him, “I work fast.”

“I think you used magic to decorate this place.” Mark said, poking a bat that hung by the door.

Jack chuckled, “Well, yeah. It would take me forever to do all this without the help of my magic.”

Mark had to admit, he was rather impressed with what Jack did. “Why didn't you ask me? I wouldn’t have minded helping.”

Jack shrugged, “I just felt inspired to decorate when you left.”

Mark pouted a bit, “Aww, I wanted to help.”

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned, “I have more to put up. Come on ya big baby.” Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the living room. He walked over to the couch where a medium sized box was and pulled it open, revealing even more decorations. Mark reached for the box but before he touched it, Jack grabbed his hand, a small smirk on his face.

Mark raised his eyebrow, “What?”

Jack grinned, “Listen to the music for a second.”

Mark listened and laughed as he heard a lady dramatically saying _I put on a spell on you and now you’re mine._

“Really Jack? Hocus Pocus?” Mark laughed as Jack grinned at him.

“ _You can’t stop the things I do.”_ Jack spoke along, dramatically.

Mark raised his eyebrows, “Really Jack?”

Jack just grinned even wider, “ _I aint lyin’. It’s been three hundred years_ -”

“You’re 26.”

“- _right down to the day._ ”

“It’s not Halloween yet though.”

“ _Now the witch is back! And there’s hell to pay!”_

“But you never went anywhere.”

“ _I put a spell on youuuuu and now you’re miiiiiiine._ ”

“Jack, no.”

“Mark, shut up and let me have this.”

Mark snorted as Jack continued, being absolutely ridiculous with it. But that’s part of the reason Mark fell in love with him. He loved how much Jack enjoyed doing the things he did. Whether it was reenacting a scene from a movie by singing a silly song or the passion he shows while making YouTube videos, Mark loved the way Jack was.

As Jack finished up singing/talking the song, Mark wrapped his arms around him. “I love you.”

Jack returned the hug and smiled back at him, “I love you too. Even if you try to ruin my singing.”

Mark snorted, “My dialogue wasn’t ruining it, I was improving it.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Uh-huh. Come on, let’s finish decorating.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this one but I hope you guys enjoyed it!:)  
> Also, I have no idea why I keep doing witches but oh boy do I need to chill. 
> 
> Oh and if you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
